charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5 Spells
All spells from season 5. These include spells cast by demons and spells that weren't cast but are in the Book of Shadows. A Witch's Tail, Part 1 To Find a Mermaid :Water rise up from the sea, :Find the one who fled from me, :Follow where the winds are cold, :Then fall tenfold like days of old. To Summon the Sea Hag *Turns the chanting witch with the coldest heart into a Mermaid who in turn can locate the sea hag. This is similar to how the spell for tracking a succubus and for tracking a banshee works. :Powers of the Witches rise :Find the Hag, who speaks in lies :Balance Chakra's, focus Chi, :Lead us through the cruel, cruel sea! A Witch's Tail, Part 2 Fearless Spell :Locked in, :Boxed in full of fear, :My panic grows manic till I can't hear, :In need of reprieve, :So that I can breathe, :Remove my fear, please make it leave. *'Witches Be Warned:' This spell literally makes the caster Fearless to the point where they are overly confident and brave leading to the person in question endangering to possibly endanger their own lives. To Open One's Heart :Open Phoebe's heart to Cole, :reveal the secret that it holds. :Bring forth the passion of loves fire, :that he may feel her true desire. To Vanquish Skeletal Beings :Tide of evil washed ashore :Bring its darkness evermore :With all our strength we fight this fate :Make this evil obliterate. Happily Ever After To Trap Someone In a Mirror :Freedom's loss must be unwitting, :Into the glass to do my bidding. To Revive One From A Poisoned Slumber :Hear our call :For those who fall :Purge her to awaken :From this toxin taken Siren Song To Summon a Siren :Oh singing lady of the dusk, :Who preys on men, turns love to lust, :We harken yee into presence, :To vanquish thee evil essence. Witches In Tights * None The Eyes Have It To Call Upon Our Ancestors (Nicoli Gypsies-Ava) :Marina, Teresa, Lydia :Nicoli Gypsies :Stand strong beside us :Vanquish this evil :from time and space Sympathy For The Demon To Destroy A Lower Level Demon :Hell-spawned demon creature of death :Fire shall take your very breath A Witch In Time Concealing Spell :Consilio Power Protection Spell :Murus Adigo To Reveal the Invisible :Aspectus Invisus To Induce Slumber :Sopio To Reverse Molecular Immobilization :Glacies Imber To Teleport an Object :Teleportato Fireball Spell :Incendiares Globus Petrification Spell :We call upon Medusa's bones :Turn their flesh into stone Unknown Effect Debilito—! Sam, I Am * None Y Tu Mummy Tambien To See What Someone Has Been Scrying For :Scrying secrets come to me, :drop again so I might see. Mummifying Spell :Saqqara tiet ushebti Possession Spell :Khet mastaba hotep ka De-mummifying spell :Dromos wabet khufu nemes akh To Drive Away a Soul :Together no more through time, :expel her soul,leave only mine. To Drive Away a Soul :Two worn souls now burn inside, :Where only one can reside, :I call upon the Power of Three, :To save the body and set Paige free. The Importance Of Being Phoebe To Remove Phoebe's Powers :This witch's power can not fight, :The lure of evil's magic might, :Before misuse lands her in hell, :Remove the powers of Phoebe Halliwell The Woogyman Spell * See Spells Season 1 * This spell was shortened in the episode. Centennial Charmed To Turn Into an Avatar :Ribus uero fecit orum, :Bitis danae arca, :Convenio hospito fortis mundis. To Alter the Past :Magna tempus dormiebat ribus. House Call Purifying Spell :Combine together Rosemary, Sage, Eucalyptus and Whale Oil. :Burn the ingredients and allow the smoke to fill the area that :you wish to cleanse while you are ringing a blessed bell and :chanting the following spell: :Eimo :Dama :Sayto :Mundo To Summon a Witch Doctor :Free us from the ties that bind, :Of evil magic entertwined, :We call upon the one who cures, :He who's to the Dark inured. To Undo the Vanishing Spell :Let the object of objection return, :so its existence may be reaffirmed. Sand Francisco Dreamin' Sleep Spell * A modification of the Reverse Awakening Spell. :Let we who waken from our sleep, :Return at once to slumber deep. The Day The Magic Died Return to Sender Spell :Take this beast, before I end her, :Ship her back, Return to sender. To Vanquish a Demon With a Unicorn's Horn :Beast of legend, myth and lore, :Give my words the power to soar, :And kill this evil evermore Baby's First Demon * None Lucky Charmed To Repair Damage :Personal loss should not be mine, :Restore this sweater and make it fine. * Replace "sweater" with the damaged object. To Find Good Luck :Finances have run amok, :creditors I soon must duck. :I cast this spell to find good luck, :and hope my life will cease to suck. To Light Up a Rainbow :Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! * translation: May the road of light rise To Grant Good Luck :Sláinte is táinte! * translation: Health is Wealth! To Grant Bad Luck :Marbhfháisc ort! * translation: A shroud on you! Cat House Piper's Memory Spell :Let the truth be told, :Let our lives unfold, :So we can relive our memories, :And stop being enemies. Nymphs Just Want To Have Fun Transmutation Spell *''Will turn an Immortal Demon into a Tree.'' :Changing seasons changes all, :life renews as creation calls. :Nothing is immune, everything transmutes, :so take this demon and give him roots Necromancing The Stone To Summon a Creeper Demon :Demons who dwell in slivers of night, :Uncloak your shadows to witch's sight To Summon the Halliwell Matriarchs :I call forth from space and time :Matriarchs from the Halliwell line: :Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends-- :Our family's spirit without end-- :To gather now in this sacred place :And help us bring this child to grace. Sense and Sense Ability * None Oh My Goddess! Part 1 To Free The Titans :Emergo dormio, :Libertas caeles dicio * translation: Emerge from sleep, free from heaven's dictates! Oh My Goddess! Part 2 To Release the Greek Goddesses :Eccere, oh, gee, :Ac mando ma mento * translation: Behold, oh, bring forth and command my will!